Chapter 1 - Close Up
by HeichouAwesome
Summary: Living in a seedy part of town, how do you support your sister when she wants to make the best of her life? By stripping. That's Eren's solution to the problem. But what happens when two members of the audience capture and hold his attention and make him forget his rules about dancing?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was ever different. The smell, the dimness, the slight haze in the air. Nothing had changed in this place in the past two years he had been working here and it was pretty depressing to realize that it probably wasn't going to change any time soon. Eren sighed as he walked through the quiet bar area, dodging the bottles that hadn't been picked up yet. He could hear the owner yelling at one of the waitresses about doing her job properly. In about three seconds, she was going to fire back with a retort about it not being in her job description to pick stuff up from the floor. The argument would go back and forth for about twenty minutes before she'd eventually pick up the empties just to shut him up. It was a routine that had been going on for six months already and it was amazing that she hadn't been fired yet.

"Jaeger!" The stage manager called his name.

"Sir?" Eren looked up as he reached the stage. The man, named Zac, was squatting down to talk to him, a cigarette dangling loosely between his lips. He was the one part of this job that Eren actually liked because Zac was as cynical about it as he was. He'd had dreams about working on major dance productions, arranging their music and coralling the dancers. Unfortunately, he had somehow managed to insult someone so badly that they had forever screwed any chances he might have had of making it in that world. Since the owner of this place was his brother, Zac had a job for life but that didn't mean he liked it.

Zac pulled the cigarette from between his lips and spoke quietly. "There's word in the grapevine that some major players are going to be here tonight."

"Major players?" Eren asked, confused.

"Yeah. Guys you wouldn't expect to see in a strip joint in the ass-crack of town." Zac replied, glancing at the garish decor of the bar.

"Why the hell would they come here?" Eren muttered as he inhaled, grimacing at the stale smell of the place. It was a combination of stale cigarette smoke, too many different alcohols to identify, cheap perfume and the lingering scent of sick that no one was ever able to completely scour away.

"Search me. But it's got everyone backstage in a twitter. They're saying it might be their ticket out of here." Zac said with a snort.

Eren laughed with him. "Ticket to what? Spending a year shaking their ass to keep someone's attention before they get bored and throw them back here?"

Zac laughed harder. "I hear ya, Eren. But try telling them that when they've got stars in their eyes." He said as he got to his feet, brushing the seat of his pants with a quick flick.

"Thanks, Zac. I'll keep my eyes down on Planet Earth tonight." Eren said as he hitched his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Smart move, kid." Hannes said with a sigh as Eren walked away.

Stars in their eyes, huh? Yeah, Eren thought with a sigh. He remembered when he had suffered from those delusions at the start. Dreaming of dancing the way he wanted, of maybe being seen by a scout and becoming a professional dancer, he'd gotten a job here to help his sister. True, he'd been vague about the details of what he did but it was with good reason. If Mikasa found out what he really did here, she would freak. There was no doubt in his mind that she would try to force him to quit and if he didn't, she would probably go as far as threatening his manager to make sure he got fired.

But he did this for her. No other job around here paid as well as being a stripper did and the money he earned went straight into paying for Mikasa's classes. His sister had everything needed to make something of herself in this world. She was highly intelligent and had the drive to get out of this ass-crack part of town they lived in. Yeah, her classes were expensive and she also worked to pay for food and their apartment but it was the money he earned here that ensured she had a future to look forward to. And in Eren's eyes, it was worth it. So what if he had to shake his ass and pretend to be interested in the perverts and sad-sacks that came here and tried to take him home? Mikasa meant the world to him and if his working here could ensure that she got the qualifications to get ahead in life? He'd pretend the fuck out of it and keep shaking his ass to get the money for it.

Loud talking met his ears as he opened the door to the change rooms. Ugh. Grimacing, he waved his hand in front of his face as a cloud of perfume engulfed him. Hannes was right. The girls were definitely twittering in excitement. The guys were a little more quiet but they were also buzzed. Dodging piles of tiny costumes and hair and make-up products, he dropped down into his seat and let his bag hit the floor. His eyes immediately went to the photograph snagged in the frame of his mirror. His mother and father smiled back at him as he and Mikasa stood between them, him making a face and her with her a rare shy smile on her face. As always, the memory made him smile. His father had come home that day with the news that they had been granted full custody of Mikasa. His sister had been so subdued in the weeks leading up to that day, terrified that she would be sent to a different family. More than once, he had found her crying at night, trying to muffle her sobs. Those nights had been the rare times that she had caved in and slept curled into a ball next to him, letting him comfort her.

When they had gotten the news that she was officially a part of their family, it had been the first time he had seen a true smile on her face. And it showed in the photograph. That smile was his motivation, his reason for doing this. To come home and see her smile like that with the news that she had achieved another high distinction in her classes made every second worth it.

"Yo, Eren! You hear about tonight?" Hitch called from her end of the room.

"Yeah." Eren replied, lifting up a sharpener as he eyed the blunt end of his eyeliner.

"Yeah? That's your only response? Yeah?" Hitch snapped in disbelief.

Eren raised an eyebrow. "You really think any of us are going to grab the eyes of some rich asshole? In this dive?"

Hitch scoffed at him. "Maybe not you but look at me! Tell me what isn't eye-snagger material about me?"

"B-Cup chest and a voice that makes me think nails on a chalkboard was composed by Beethoven." Eren muttered, shaking a few shavings off the sharpener.

"Fuck you too, Eren." Hitch said with a laugh, flipping her short hair as she grabbed a tube of bright pink lipstick.

"Not your colour, Hitch." He called out.

"Take your opinion and shove it." She replied, slathering her lips with the stuff. Eren rolled his eyes and turned back to his reflection. Carefully, he lined up the black pencil with the inner part of his eye, dragging it slowly along the lid and making a small wing when he reached the edge. So many customers had told him that his eyes were enchanting, the bright green practically glowing when the lights were on him. His eyes were the one thing he paid attention to, highlighting them as much as possible with eyeliner. Soon enough, he had thick but elegant black wingtips at the corners that tapered to thin points at the inner parts of his eyes. Next came eyeshadow. Using a soft brush, he brushed his eyelids until they were smudged with dark grey, starting off thick and intense around his eyes before smudging and fading towards his eyebrows.

"Dude, it scares me that you're so good at that." Thomas muttered enviously as he watched Eren apply the make-up.

"Scares my sister too." He replied. Well, maybe not scare. Mikasa actually loved it that he was so good at it since she was pretty damn useless at applying anything other than mascara. She'd asked him about it once and he'd shrugged it off, saying that it was a necessary skill if he wanted to become a dancer. Not exactly a lie. He did need to know how to apply it if he wanted to go professional.

A soft bing from his bag caught his attention. Digging around, he pulled out his phone to see a text from Mikasa.

"Armin's wondering if you want to go see Big Hero 6 tomorrow." It read.

Before he could reply, a second message came through that made him smile.

"Don't you dare say no." It was followed by a picture of his father's necklace being dangled over the toilet.

Eren smiled and quickly typed an affirmative. He'd probably be tired but it had been a long time since he had seen Armin for longer than an hour so it would be nice for a change. As he put his phone away, he dimly caught the sounds of a song coming from the stage area. The sound check had started. The smile left his face. In another hour, the doors would open and the customers would start coming in, wanting to be entertained. Eren's eyes went to his box of outfits, stuffed under his table to make room for everyone else. Opening it, he eyed all the tiny scraps of sparkly, shiny and tiny. He really didn't feel shiny tonight and Hannes probably knew it. Digging around, he felt leather against his fingertips. Grabbing hold, he pulled. Out came the one outfit that he actually liked. Okay, the shorts were past tiny and into barely-there territory but the leather was wonderfully soft and actually felt good against his skin when he danced. The sides had to be tied together with laces to make sure they stayed up but the crowd adored them. His ass practically hung out of them but that was kind of the idea.

"Oh, you're wearing those tonight?" Mina said as she walked past him.

"Yeah. Don't know if I still have the stockings." Eren replied, feeling around in the box.

"I've got a set that will work for it if you want them." Mina offered with a smile as she pulled a pink cowboy hat off one of the shelves.

"Would you mind?" Eren asked?

"Nope. Just make sure you give them back to me." Mina replied. Darting back to her own table, she pulled a thin black length from one of her drawers and threw them to him.

"Nice." Eren said with appreciation, running the fishnets through his fingers. They had a small fine weave and would make his legs look darker in the lighting of his performance. And they matched the rest of the outfit so that helped. Stretching them out, he found that they were the type that didn't need a garter belt to clip onto. Stay-ups, actually.

Digging around once more in his box, he found the top that went with the shorts. It barely reached his midriff and was laced up the front. It actually had long sleeves but those sleeves only covered the top section of his arms. The under arms had large cut-outs that showed the skin, the fabric actually belted in place. The very ends of the sleeves formed into fingerless gloves that made it easier to handle the pole. Standing, he got changed, dragging his jeans off and stepping out of his underpants.

"Eren! How the hell do you have such a good ass?" Hitch moaned, glaring at him.

"Genetics. And squats." He muttered, pulling the booty shorts up and clamping his legs together to keep them in place. He made quick work of the laces on the sides, sliding them through the eyelets and making sure they were tied tight at the top. Last thing he needed was for them to actually slide down while he was dancing. Sitting back down, he slid the stockings up his legs, not even noticing the smooth glide of shaved skin anymore. The lacy bands at the tops hugged his thighs tight enough to assure him they wouldn't be sliding down any time soon.

The top was as difficult as always. Getting out of the thing was easy. Getting into it required patience because he kept snagging on the arm belts. But it didn't take long enough to irritate him and once his fingers were through the gloves, he grabbed a set of boots. Ordinarily, they probably would have been for women. But the two-inch chunky heel and studded fronts suited his outfit perfectly so he didn't actually care.

A knock at the door brought his head up. The manager walked in, exhaling a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Okay, guys. Hitch is starting things off tonight. Thomas will follow, then Mina..." He droned on until all the names were listed. Eren was somewhere in the middle. Which was actually pretty good. It meant he'd be able to leave earlier than usual.

"Sweet! This means I get the high rollers early!" Hitch said happily, clapping her hands together in glee.

Eren sat back down, accepting the list of songs each of them would be dancing to. His eyebrows went up as he saw what had been chosen for him. Well, at least he'd picked the right outfit.

Eren watched as Hitch dropped back into her chair, her make-up smudged with sweat. "Did you really need to go out there a third time?" He asked, crossing his legs.

She flipped him off. "I saw the high-rollers. Trust me when I say I'll do anything to get their attention." She replied, snagging a tissue and wiping away the smudged eyeliner from underneath her eyes. Eren shook his head as he stood up. He was up next and he could hear the ending notes of Mina's song. Checking his eyes, he ignored the lipgloss Hitch threw at him. He hated the stuff. It made him feel like there was an oil slick on his mouth. Walking out the door, he nodded at the bouncers who gave him friendly smiles. At least they were always polite and actually looked out for the dancers.

Standing behind the curtains of the stage, he looked out at the audience. Mostly men, as usual. The occasional woman and the usual ones that you couldn't be sure about. Mina's song ended and the crowd cheered as she slid back down to the stage, taking a neat curtsy as she stood comfortably nude in front of them. She smiled at him as she got off the stage, patting his arm reassuringly as she walked away.

Hannes signaled to him and Eren climbed the steps, listening as the manager announced him. It was the standard lines with words like exotic, erotic and a lot of other rhymes thrown in. Squaring his shoulders, Eren took a long step forward as he moved into the light. Murmurs of appreciation went off as he moved, his hips rolling in a way that probably wouldn't have been natural in any other situation. But he knew how to work the crowd and they loved it when he walked like that.

As he reached the pole and the lights dimmed a little, a shiver slid down his spine. Curious, he looked up and scanned the crowd. Someone was staring at him intently enough for him to actually feel it. Most of them were in the dark but eventually, his eyes came to the front row. And he found the source.

Whoa...no wonder Hitch was so eager to grab their attention. Two men were sitting directly in front of the stage and they stood out like sore thumbs. Whereas everyone here looked either tired or grungy, these two were something else. Both men were dressed in suits that probably cost more than he could make in three years of working here. The smaller man was dressed in black, wearing a cravat of all things. But it was white enough to almost glow against the rich black of his suit. His face was intense yet somehow almost delicate. Despite the scowl on his face and his brows being drawn, he was somehow beautiful. More beautiful than anyone Eren had ever seen. His skin was pale and unmarked and his eyes, even in the gloom, were an icy grey that burned as he stared at Eren. Dark strands of hair tumbled down his forehead and partially obscured those eyes but didn't diminish any of their intensity.

The other man was tall and muscled, with an air of control around him. Unlike his companion, his pale blond hair was swept back and neatly parted, a darker undercut just showing. His face was harsher than the others but the bone structure was aristocratic and refined. The harshness came from his expression, his dark blond brows furrowed over a pair of ice blue eyes that seemed to stare right into Eren. He was as handsome as his companion was beautiful and the combination of the two of them was one hell of a potent mix.

Eren shivered as he forced himself into position, standing with his back to the audience as he waited for the music. Hannes nodded at him and hit play. The first strained notes of "Close Up" by Frou Frou exploded from the speakers and Eren began to move, his hips rolling from side to side as he curled his spine, bending backwards before snapping forward and spinning around to grab the pole.

Making a show of curling his fingers around the pole, Eren swung around it, using his momentum to make a full rotation and slowly slid down the steel, landing on his knees. Arching his spine, he dropped backwards onto the stage before curling onto his side and moving sinuously to his front, raising his ass as the song continued. Lifting his head, a sudden rush of awareness went through him as he met two pairs of eyes.

The high-rollers were watching him intently, their gazes unblinking. The smaller man had rested his chin on his fist while the blonde had steepled his fingers together in front of him, a smile curling his lips. Why a line of fire suddenly streaked down his spine, Eren really couldn't say but the way they watched him...it made him feel like they were the only two people in the room. All the other customers faded from his peripheral vision as he found himself focusing on them.

As the song picked up, the words "You're out of your mind" definitely fit the way he was feeling. Eren pushed himself to his hand and knees and began to crawl forwards, a slow weaving movement designed to show off the arch of his spine and the curve of his ass. Reaching the edge of the stage, he pushed himself up, legs spread as he slid his hands up his torso, catching the laces that held the front of the shirt together. With a light tug, they came loose and he felt his breath falter as he saw the smaller man part his lips and inhale deeply.

As the leather parted, Eren once again brought his hands down to his chest, his fingers curling around the edges of the top and slowly peeling it away. Throwing his head back and jacking up on his knees, he jerked it from his shoulders and let it catch on his biceps, the tightness of the leather securing it in place. On a low note in the song, he rolled his head forward, his mouth slightly open. Oh god. The blonde man was leaning forwards, his thumb pressed against his lips as his ice blue eyes somehow managed to smolder in the dimness that partially obscured the audience.

Eren's breath sped up as he reared back, pushing himself to his feet before executing a neat spin on one of the two-inch heels, once again presenting his back to the audience. He could dimly hear people cheering but it was distant, like he was a kilometer away from a stadium where a game was happening. The two stares locked on him were so consuming that everything else became white noise; unimportant and easy to ignore. Feeling a shiver race across his shoulders, Eren swayed his hips from side to side as he began to pull the leather down his arms, the slow drag of the material rasping against skin which was suddenly a hell of a lot more sensitive than usual. A soft thud told him that the top was completely off him, curled onto the floor of the stage and ready to collect when he was done.

As the song started to reach its climax, Eren grabbed onto the pole before spinning around so that his back was pressed against it, his arms over his head and his fingers clasped around the cool steel. Arching, he began a slow descent, rolling his hips forward until he was almost in a crouch before raising himself back up. Curling himself around the pole, he used it to spin a full circle, legs clasped tightly to secure himself. The final few notes of the song sounded and he allowed himself to sink back down to the stage, landing in the same position as before, legs spread and arms linked above his head.

Looking up, those eyes were still on him but both men were whispering to each other as they looked at him. Eren breathed deep, his chest pumping. And suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, the sound came back. The audience was cheering wildly, men hollering in approval while woman shrieked in delight. His stage name was being chanted but it was lost in the din they were causing. Standing up on legs that were suddenly shaky, Eren bent down and grabbed his top, turning to the exit of the stage. Hannes gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "That was new" before he signaled behind him. Eren wiped his mouth as he slid behind the curtain, wishing his breathing would slow down.

Mina was waiting for him, her smile wide. At least she was dressed now. The girl was way too comfortable in the nude but that made her very good at her job.

"That was something else, Eren!" She whispered excitedly, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the locker room.

"Guess I was into it tonight." He replied as they opened the door and the bright white halogen lights temporarily blinded him. Not waiting for a response, he dropped into his chair and grabbed a towel, wiping away the sweat that had formed from the dance. Hitch was glaring at him but he ignored her as he checked his phone. Mikasa was home and had texted to let him know that there was left-over pizza in the oven because she'd been too lazy to cook.

"Jaeger." Eren looked up as the manager came in.

"Yes, sir?"

"You've been requested for a private dance." The manager said with a smile, rubbing his hands together.

Eren groaned. "Do I have to?"

The manager raised an eyebrow. "They gave me five hundred just to get you to do it. Don't ask me what they're going to pay you for it." Eren's eyebrows flew up. Five hundred just to book him? Who...But the answer came to him immediately. Those two men.

"Okay." He said quietly, picking up his top and pulling it back on.

"Sweet. I've told Reiner to take you to the private room. He and Bertholdt can secure it while you're in there." The manager said happily as he ducked out of the room, calling the two bouncers over to him.

Mina grinned at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Knock them dead, Eren." She said happily.

"Right." Eren murmured as he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - You're My Temptation

"Yell if you feel uncomfortable, Eren." Reiner said as he and Bertholdt took up their positions outside the door of the private room. Eren nodded, grateful to the two of them. Reiner might look intimidating with his massive size and bulging muscles but the guy had a heart of gold when it came to protecting the dancers. Bertholdt was the same. Granted, he wasn't nearly as intimidating as Reiner but he took his job seriously.

"Annie's watching on the security feed so she's also got your back." Bertholdt whispered to him as Eren put his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks, guys." Eren murmured as he turned the handle and stepped inside. He sighed in relief when he saw that his customers weren't in yet. With the way they had been watching him, he might have tripped over his own feet if that had been the case. Glancing around, he waved at the security camera for Annie and hopped onto the small stage in the room. It was less garishly lit than the main stage, the lighting subtle and soft to create a more intimate atmosphere. The speakers were also better, suited to the smaller room. Eren leant against the pole and heard the knock to announce the arrival of whoever (Yeah right, like he didn't know) had requested the private dance.

The door opened slowly and any control he might have regained over his breathing went out the window. The two men stood on the other side of the door, their eyes just as intense as before. Silently, they walked through the door. The smaller man actually slammed it shut behind him in a way that suggested he was irritated. As he turned back to Eren, there was no doubt about the irritation. Whereas before, his eyebrows had been slightly furrowed, now they were drawn tightly together. The manager had probably tried to butter them up in some way.

Silent, Eren watched as the blonde man lowered himself onto the plush leather couch, his movements relaxed yet completely in control. Tilting his head back so he could see Eren, he stretched his arms out over the top of the couch, his legs spread slightly. He looked way too comfortable for this setting and it made Eren shiver.

The smaller man dropped onto the couch like he didn't care where he was, his arms immediately crossing over his chest as he kicked one leg up and braced it on the table in front of him.

No one said a word as they waited. Eren leant against the pole, feeling the chill of the steel as it raised goosebumps on his arms. Well, he could blame it on that but he knew it was from the way they watched him. A soft crackle announced the activation of the sound system and he braced himself for the music. It was a song he hadn't danced to in a long time purely because it excited the customers too much. All things considered, it wasn't the sexiest song on the planet but his dance was what got to them.

A loud blast of guitar burst from the speakers and Eren immediately curled in on himself, his head dropping to his chest. The grinding of Alice Cooper's "You're My Temptation" filled the small room, the long drawn out notes immediately bringing to mind the old steps, the slow turns and the sinuous curls he had always used. Eren clasped the pole, grinding slowly against it as he moved up it, his head turned towards the two men. A low burning began somewhere in the pit of his stomach as his eyes connected with them, their gazes boring into him. Normally he hated making eye-contact with customers. Too many of them took it as an invitation. But right now, he found he couldn't look away.

As Alice's voice came over the speakers, Eren ignored the pleas of the song. Grasping the pole, he curled his fingers through his hair, slowly tilting his head back as if someone else was pulling him. Bending his knees, he dropped down and hit the stage and released his hair, dragging his hands down his torso. Hooking his hands into the waist of the shorts, he made the mistake of looking up. The smaller man was holding a tumbler of whisky to his lips and took a deep swig. As he moved the glass away, his lips came away glistening and Eren couldn't look away as he watched him swallow.

Somehow, Eren was still dancing even though he wasn't tracking what he was doing. He remembered his choreography so well that he didn't really need to think about it. Which was a good thing considering how distracted he was.

The blonde man held out his hand to his companion and took the glass with a nod, taking a long swallow himself before dangling the tumbler between his knees. As the slower part of the song came on, Eren raised himself back to standing position, dragging his nails from his knees to his thighs and teasing along the edges of the leather shorts, catching his fingers in the ties as he pulled them higher. Swaying his hips from side to side, he curled his arms around himself, undoing the straps that held the sleeves together. As Alice ground out, "Mercy please. I'm on my knees", Eren dropped to one knee and threw both arms out, the straps flapping free and dangling limply around his arms. A smooth twist and he was back up, curling around the pole in a slow spin, his knees up and braced against the steel. Tightening his legs hard, he let go and bent over backwards, lowering his arms over his head so that his fingers dragged along the stage.

A shiver of excitement raced through him as he saw both men swallow hard, the working of their throats visible even in the soft low lighting. Feeling bolder than ever, Eren brought his hands to the ties holding his shirt in place, tangling them in his fingers and tugging them loose. The top fell open immediately, the leather parting and slithering down his arms. Without the straps to hold them in place, it was easy to get rid of it. Still in the backwards arch, his hair tumbling around his face as he hung suspended, Eren cupped his shoulders and began to stroke the tips of his fingers along his torso. A soft hitched breath escaped him as he realized how sensitive his skin was from their stares. Everything felt heightened, from the rasp of the soft leather cupping his groin to the feather-light touches of his fingers.

As the pads of his fingers reached the band of his shorts, a sudden jolt shot through Eren and he almost froze. Shit. He was turned on. He was turned on in the middle of a dance. In the middle of a private dance! In front of men he knew nothing about! A warning sounded somewhere in Eren's head as he felt a slight stirring behind the leather, a low buzz of awareness beginning deep inside him.

Forcing the uneasiness away, Eren jerked himself up and forward, wrapping his hands around the pole and lowering his feet to the stage as he regained his balance. Shaking slightly, the awareness increasing, Eren popped his ass out and did a slow inward curl of his spine, doing a complete body roll as he forced himself to breath calmly. Getting himself under control, Eren spun around, planting his feet apart and executing a measured strut towards the end of the small stage, rolling his hips with each step. At the very edge, he went to his knees and rolled to his back, leaning his head over the edge. Parting his knees, he spread his legs and raised his knees, his hands framing his groin as the song slowly tapered off, the strains of the guitar fading as silence began to fill the room.

None of them moved. Grey and ice-blue were locked onto him, unblinking and unwavering. Feeling a shiver of warning creep through him, Eren closed his legs but froze when the blonde man raised the tumbler of whisky to the smaller man. It was accepted and the dark-haired companion took a long swig but didn't swallow. Placing the glass on the table, he stood up and moved forward until he was in front of Eren.

"Don't move." The blonde commanded in a deep voice. God, that voice. It was low, resonant. The kind of voice that sent shivers racing along Eren's skin. But he obeyed and didn't move, a strange combination of excitement and fear sliding through him. The smaller man reached the stage and reached out, cupping the back of Eren's head and weaving his fingers through Eren's hair. Soft tingles raced across his scalp. The touch wasn't violent or gentle, just firm. Eren didn't dare move, watching as the smaller man knelt down to him, his beautiful face hovering over him. The smaller man brought his other hand up and traced it along Eren's lips, parting them gently. Then, with a graceful bend, he pressed his mouth to Eren's, a thin trail of whisky dripping past Eren's teeth and against his tongue. Shocked and surprised, Eren opened his mouth to protest but the man took advantage, completely opening his mouth and letting the whisky fill Eren's mouth.

Eren gasped as the fiery liquid filled him, sliding down his throat as he swallowed reflexively. A harsh gasp exploded out of him at the burn but it vanished as the smaller man's tongue slid into his mouth, brushing against his. Eren's thoughts scattered as wonder swept through him, his excitement replaced with a blazing rush of arousal that burned him more than the whisky.

The smaller man held Eren's head in place as he kissed him, his tongue pushing deeper and tangling slowly but almost forcefully with Eren's. The burn of the whisky was still there, only adding to the dizziness that Eren was feeling. Gasping, he gripped the edge of the stage, his legs tensing as he struggled not to move.

"Let him breath, Levi." The blonde said with a soft laugh. A low grunt sounded from the smaller man before he broke the kiss. Eren sucked in a deep breath, unable to think properly. He lay there, staring at the two men. The smaller one, who he now knew was Levi, was still holding his hair, gripping it tightly.

"I don't appreciate you stopping me right now, Erwin." Levi growled in a soft voice. Oh...his voice was just as perfect as Erwin's. Just as low but softer.

"I know but that position doesn't lend itself to much." Erwin replied as he stood up.

"Says you." Levi muttered but he let go of Eren's hair. Finally able to move, Eren jerked upright, his back jacking off the stage as he turned to stare at them.

Erwin crossed his arms and moved to stand at the edge of the stage, standing right in front of Eren. Reaching out, he placed a finger under Eren's chin, raising it so he could look into Eren's eyes. He leaned down, those ice-blue eyes tracing over every part of Eren's face. The other hand came up and curled against Eren's cheek, his thumb lightly tracing the skin under Eren's eye. Without warning, he let go and before Eren could track what was happening, Erwin had leapt into the stage and had shackled Eren's wrists with his hands, holding them at his sides. Eren froze, the fear coming back, mingling with the excitement and stirring him up more than it should have. Erwin lowered his head and inhaled against Eren's neck, his lips dragging along the thinner skin. Eren bit back a sudden moan as the caress shot straight to his cock, the flesh stirring behind the leather.

Erwin smiled against his neck as the grip on Eren's wrists relaxed a little. "His reaction is too pure to be faked." He murmured.

"No kidding. He's new to this." Levi replied as moved to stand between Eren's legs at the edge of the small stage, his hands braced on his hips as he looked at Eren, those cold grey eyes somehow burning with heat. They traced along every part of his body, from the sudden flush on his skin, down to his now hard nipples and then all the way down to the straining bulge cupped by the leather of his shorts.

Levi placed his hand on Eren's knee, stroking him through the fine weave of the stockings Mina had leant him. "Don't even think about lying to me on this one. You're not the type to let yourself be used indiscriminately, are you?" He murmured, an edge of danger in his voice as he asked the question.

Eren couldn't stop the shiver that raced over his body. "No..." He whispered, feeling the heat that had been simmering away start to spread through him. "I...I don't do things like this."

Levi smirked and Eren felt Erwin laugh softly behind him. "Good. Because I fucking hate it when people lie to us." Levi said, his hand moving from Eren's knee to stroke along the underside of his thigh. Eren jerked at the light touch, the slight rasping of the weave of the stockings amplifying the sensation. A soft groan escaped him as a shock of pleasure went through him. In a distant part of his mind that wasn't clouded by excitement, the rational part of him was screaming. Why was he allowing this? He should have kicked them away the second Levi had reached out to touch him. Instead, he now had his hands shackled in a gentle but inescapable grip and was this close to giving up control to these two men. He had never done anything like this before, no matter how attractive the customer. Hell, he'd had men and women crave him and he had always turned them away, brushing off any attempts to touch him because he honestly wasn't interested. After stripping and showing himself off to people for three years, sex and touching had lost their appeal to him. He'd simply lost interest and didn't really feel anything. So what the hell was going on here? Why, after feeling nothing after so long, was he suddenly so turned on that he could barely think straight? All it had really taken was a single burning look from these two to start off the insanity he was feeling. And the touches? Like throwing gasoline on a fire that was already raging, making it burn out of control.

Erwin's thumbs stroked the insides of his wrists. "You are, without a doubt, the gem of this club. Actually, not just this club. This entire city." He murmured against Eren's ear, his tongue flicking out and lightly tracing the sensitive shell.

Eren moaned as he arched back into Erwin, craving more of the soft touches. "What do you mean?" He managed to ask past the lust coursing through him.

"He means that we've been to every damn dance joint, strip club and everything in between in this dive of a city and you're the one thing that stands out." Levi answered in a dark growl.

"Were you looking for something?" Eren asked.

"Not important right now. Erwin, help me out." Levi muttered.

Erwin released his right hand but quickly secured both wrists in one hand. With his free hand, he reached around Eren and cupped his inner thigh. His palm was hot, the heat sinking into Eren's skin and scattering his thoughts. "Open for us." Erwin whispered in his ear, gently pushing against Eren's thigh.

The rational part of his brain screamed again, warning him to run. Eren ignored it, his legs slowly spreading as his thighs trembled in excitement.

"Goddamn." Levi whispered in awe as he caught sight of the straining leather. "It's a wonder you haven't exploded out of those shorts yet." He knelt down between Eren's legs, his hands cupping the undersides of Eren's thighs as he moved in close, staring at the bulge hidden by the leather. With a soft sigh, Levi closed the distance and pressed a kiss to the bulge, the sensation shooting straight into Eren's cock and making his head tip back as he moaned in pleasure.

A slight tugging registered in his brain and he realized that Levi had tugged at the top of the shorts. A soft gasp escaped Eren as the head of his cock sprang free from the confines of the leather.

Erwin chuckled behind him. "Just like we thought. His reaction is far too honest to be that of someone who does this regularly."

Levi grunted in reply as he released Eren's left thigh and used that hand to press against the leather, rubbing Eren's cock through the fabric. Eren cried out as pleasure ripped through him, Levi's breath fanning against the swollen head of his cock. Forcing his head to lift, he watched in wonder as Levi's tongue slid out and stroked along the slit, catching the few drops of pre-cum that had leaked free. The sensation was so intense, so mind-numbing that any rational thought left Eren's head, his brain shutting down as the pleasure soaked into him. The smaller man was barely touching him and yet it was some of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. And the feeling of Erwin shackling him with the heat of his body soaking into Eren? It just heightened everything even further.

"Tell us, what is your real name? We don't want to keep referring to you by whatever this club calls you." Erwin murmured, kissing Eren's neck.

"Eren." He gasped out, his hips rolling as Levi's tongue circled the head of his cock, driving him higher. "Eren Jaeger."

"Eren. Then don't hold back, Eren. Give into what you're feeling." Erwin whispered. The low growl of his voice was incredible, the sound resonating in Eren's head. Gasping in pleasure, Eren jerked in Erwin's hold as he felt his release starting to boil up. He should be embarrassed that it was happening so quickly but he felt too damn good to care.

Levi rubbed harder against the leather, his grey eyes looking up at Eren. "Give it up, Eren." He said against the head of Eren's cock, the vibrations of his voice stroking along the swollen flesh. A hard lick from his tongue was what broke Eren. Crying out, he arched wildly against Erwin as his cock jerked violently. His orgasm finally ripped through him, his legs twitching as ecstasy exploded inside him. He wanted to tell Levi to back away but the smaller man covered his cock with his mouth, catching every drop of his release, a soft swallow sounding.

Eren sagged against Erwin, gasping for breath as his body twitched with the aftershocks. Erwin released his hands and Eren lifted them to his face, shocked to see that they were trembling. Hell, his entire body was trembling. Levi rose to his feet, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers clean as his gaze burned into Eren. "You. You are definitely worth coming back for." He murmured.

Eren stared at him as Erwin moved away from him before climbing off the stage. The blonde man rearranged his clothing but a quick glance showed Eren that both men were extremely turned on, their pants not doing anything to hide the fact that they were rock hard behind the expensive fabric.

"Why...Why aren't you..." He couldn't finish the sentence. It was almost too embarrassing to ask.

Erwin smiled. "Because you aren't entirely comfortable with this yet. Neither of us will do anything until you ask for it." He replied. Gently, he pulled on the top of Eren's shorts and pushed his now limp cock back inside them, hiding the evidence of what had happened. Eren blushed as he realized that Annie had probably seen every second of it from the security room. It made him wonder why she hadn't sent Reiner and Bertholdt in to stop it.

Erwin cupped his cheek, tilting his face up to look at them. "We'll be coming back for you, Eren. Make no mistake about that."

Without another word, both men walked to the door. Levi rapped hard on it and it opened quickly. Silently, he and Erwin left the private room and the silence fell around Eren, making him remember, in vivid detail, everything that had just happened. Small tingles shot down his spine as the memory of the pleasure he'd felt swamped him, making him tremble even more.

Reiner looked in with a look of concern. "You okay, Eren?" He asked.

Eren nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." Pushing his legs off the stage, he got to his feet, forcing himself not to wobble. Grabbing his top, he walked through the door to find Mina and the manager waiting for him. Mina was smiling happily while the manager looked like he'd just scored the lottery. Eren held up his hand to silence him. The man just grinned and nodded as he walked away, rubbing his hands together. Mina took his hand and led him back to the change rooms.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened." Eren muttered.

Mina nodded. "I was worried so I went to sit with Annie to make sure you were okay. Looks like you were more than okay." She said with a soft laugh.

Eren didn't say anything as he walked over to his table and started pulling the shorts off. He could feel Hitch glaring at him but he again ignored her. In truth, he felt like turning around and flipping her off. So much for her efforts in trying to get the attention of the so-called High Rollers. Making quick work of getting dressed, Eren grabbed his bag and headed for the rear entrance to the building, slipping into the alley behind the club. All things considered, it was still pretty early so catching a taxi home wouldn't be too hard. Standing on the sidewalk, he held up his hand and one came to a halt in front of him. Just as he was opening the door, a surge of awareness prickled the hairs at the nape of his neck. Looking up, he froze as he saw Erwin and Levi standing at the entrance to the club. Both men were watching him, that burning look back in their eyes. Eren stood there for a minute, frozen in place before the cab driver made an irritated noise. Shaking his head, Eren climbed into the taxi and gave his address, glancing out the back window as he was driven away. Both men were still standing there, arms folded. Eren didn't look away until they were out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3 - When I Tease

Eren quietly opened the door, taking off his shoes to make to take care of any noise. Only one light in the kitchen was on so Mikasa was definitely asleep. Hanging up his keys, he walked into the kitchen and saw a note about the pizza on the table. Ignoring it, he switched the light off. For some reason, he wasn't hungry. His stomach should have been screaming at him by now but instead, all he could feel were the leftover tingles of what had happened in that private dance room.

Walking on tip-toe, he snuck down the short hallway to the bathroom and hit the light switch. Staring at himself in the mirror, he expected to see something different, some sign of what had happened. It felt like there should be a neon-sign above his head saying "I just got sucked off in a strip club." Shaking his head, Eren made quick work of a shower and brushing his teeth before sneaking into his room. Sighing, he dropped onto his bed, grimacing when he felt the old mattress sag underneath him. Next time he had a little to spare, maybe a new mattress would be the first thing he bought. He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the warmth still coursing through his system. On a soft groan, he shoved his face into the pillow, giving into the exhaustion plaguing him.

He was lying on his stomach and his body was lit up with sensation. Soft fingertips were stroking down his sides, the feather-light touches raising goosebumps as they trailed over his hips. Firm lips pressed against his throat before they parted, a hot tongue laving down his neck. When they reached the pulse point, teeth gently bit down on the juncture. Eren moaned, his hands clenching tightly as heat erupted inside him. A low growl sounded in his ear as two sets of hands began to touch him, one pair sliding between his thighs while the other pair cupped the back of his head, running through his hair and making sparks fire along his scalp.

A strong thigh pushed its way between his legs and pressed against the erection straining there as a hand pressed into his lower back. Eren obeyed the unspoken command, spreading his legs wider apart and grinding his cock into the mattress. A soft cry escaped him as someone pressed a trail of kisses up his spine before those lips reached the back of his neck, hot breath fanning over the tiny hairs. Eren bit his lip, his body bowing as ecstasy swam through his blood, fanning the flames of his desire. A strong pair of hands curved over the cheeks of his ass and caressed him firmly, pressing the globes together before spreading them enough to create a small sting of fire. Eren cried out as muscles unused to exposure lit up with the stretching. A blunt finger slid between the cheeks, scratching lightly over the tiny pucker between them.

Eren pressed his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds he was making. His hips were moving on their own, grinding his ass hard into his mattress and sheets in a desperate search for release. Hot breath fanned against both of his ears as two separate faces lined up against his cheeks.

"Let go, Eren." Erwin's voice whispered.

"Show us." Levi urged.

Eren screamed into the pillow, his fingers digging deep into his sheets as his body convulsed violently, his cock kicking into the mattress as he came hard. Over and over, his spine arched as thick jets of cum shot from the swollen head into the sheets, soaking them and making the material cling to his skin. Eren jerked his head free from the pillow, gasping for breath. Panting, he whipped his head around, completely disoriented. He was in his room. Alone.

But...they had sounded like they were right there. Erwin and Levi's voices had sounded like they were right there on the bed with him, their hands setting him on fire. His arms shook as Eren pushed himself upright. A soft groan left him as he dragged his cock free from the soaked sheets, the mess making him blush for some reason. Climbing off the bed, he quickly stripped the covers off and headed for the door to the apartment. Thankfully it was still too early for Mikasa to be awake so she wouldn't be confused by the sight of him actually doing laundry. Fuck. Could he even look her in the face if she had had to handle this particular laundry?

Yeah, they were brother and sister and both of them were well aware of how the human body responded and acted but come on! No brother wanted his sister to know he'd had a wet dream and no sister wanted to know about it! Shaking his head, he jogged down the stairs and into the laundry room of the apartment building. Shoving his sheets inside the first available barrel, he added powder and detergent and raced back up to his apartment.

"Eren?" Mikasa's sleepy voice called his name and he jumped. Mikasa was standing on the landing, her dark hair tousled from sleep.

"Hey, Mikasa. It's too early for you to be awake." He said, proud of the fact that he managed to keep his voice steady as he climbed the last few stairs and came to stand next to her.

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "Thought you were having a nightmare. You were making some really loud noises." She mumbled past a yawn.

Eren blushed, grateful that she was too tired to notice. "Yeah. Just a bad dream. Come on. You need more rest." He murmured, taking her hand and leading her back inside their apartment. She let him take her back to her room and get her on her bed. With a sigh, she snuggled into the nest she made out of her blanket.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked.

Eren wiped a frond of hair away from her face and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Kay." Mikasa closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately. Eren shook his head with a smile. He really envied that she could do that. Glancing around, he found her scarf tangled around the post at the foot of the bed. Jerking it free, he put it in her hand. Her fingers wrapped tightly around it as she pulled it closer to her face. To think she could be so damn cute when she was tired. Stifling a laugh, Eren went back to his room and eyed his bed, the dream coming back to him.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

"Hey, Eren! Are you even tracking what I just said?"

"Huh?"  
>"Didn't think so." Armin said with a laugh.<p>

"Sorry." Eren mumbled, embarrassed. Hell, not just embarrassed. He felt pretty damn ashamed of himself. From the time the movie had started to right now at the restaurant, three and a half hours later, he hadn't been paying attention to anything. His mind kept replaying the scenes from the private dance room as well as that damn wet dream and he couldn't stop thinking about either of them! He couldn't remember anything from the movie, couldn't remember what he'd ordered to eat or what it tasted like or anything Mikasa or Armin had been talking about.

Mikasa laid down her fork and took his hand in hers. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange since this morning." She murmured.

Eren shook his head. "Nothing, really. I just had a rough night at work last night." He replied. Not exactly a lie.

She frowned. "Are the other dancers giving you a hard time? They'd better not be complaining about your choreography." A warning growl entered her voice and a waiter walking past sped up, his eyes widening.

"Easy, sis. You're getting that scary look on your face again." Eren said with a laugh, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

Across from him, Armin covered his mouth as he hid his own laughter, his blue eyes sparkling. His best friend looked relieved that the tension had broken. Eren winked at him before turning back to Mikasa. "No, the other dancers are fine. It was just a difficult night because the choreography had a few issues." Again, not exactly a lie. His dancing had certainly caused a few issues that he was certainly dealing with.

Mikasa sighed and relaxed her face. "Sorry." She muttered.

Eren shook his head and grabbed the ends of her scarf, wrapping it more tightly around her neck. His sister sighed, burying her nose in the soft wool. She was visibly calming down now that he was back in their conversation and actually paying attention. After about a minute, she raised her head and smiled. "Sorry for freaking out."

Eren grinned and tugged lightly on her hair. "All good. You know that I'll tell you if something's wrong." Okay, that was definitely a lie. A big lie. A stinking whopper of a lie. He hadn't told Mikasa anything in a long time. With good reason. That scary face she had started to make a minute ago was just a precursor to her being pissed off and when that happened, shit got terrifying pretty damn fast.

Armin pushed his plate away. "So you didn't pay any attention to the movie because of what happened last night?" He asked.

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Armin shrugged. "We can just go and see it again. Jean won tickets for eight people so I'll talk him into it."

Mikasa snorted. "With you two, I doubt much talking will happen."

Armin actually blushed. "I'll work it out." He mumbled.

Eren smothered a laugh. "Thanks, Armin. I'll pay attention next time."

Yeah, right! How the hell could he pay attention to a movie plot-line when he couldn't even focus on tying his damn laces? Eren glared at the white lengths as they slipped from his fingers. There was a reason he hates the white platform-heeled boots and the laces were a big part of it. Scowling, he grabbed them and yanked tight, jerking them through the loops and making a messy knot at the top before flopping back in his chair and sighing. Frustrated at his sudden nerves, he shoved his fingers through his hair, tunneling them through and shoving his hair into disarray.

"Easy on the boots, Eren." Mina murmured. He looked down and found her kneeling in front of him. Her fingers were quickly undoing his disaster of a knot and making a much neater version. When she finished, she looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Nervous?" She asked softly.

Eren leant forward, bracing his forearms on his knees. "Yeah. And I don't know why." He said softly to make sure no one else heard. Hitch would be on his case like nothing else if she overheard that admission. He'd been nervous ever since the manager had come in two hours ago and informed everyone that the High-Rollers were back and throwing cash around like it was going out of fashion. He'd looked pointedly at Eren the whole time and Eren just knew something had been promised to those two men.

Mina gripped his knees gently, smiling. "If you're scared, I'll make sure Reiner and Bertholdt stay close."

"It's not that." Eren replied.

"I know. But I'm saying it anyway." Mina answered with a soft laugh as she stood up. "You'll be fine. And they'll be fine. Those two don't strike me as the using-and-abusing type."

Eren shook his head, finding himself smiling. "Thanks, Mina."

"No problem."

Turning to the mirror, Eren inspected his outfit. Talk about a complete one-eighty from the previous night. White platform boots, white booty shorts with studs on the pockets and a white mesh-top that clung to him like a second skin. Naturally his nipples poked through but that was a no-brainer. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the door. He was on next and, from the sounds of it, Thomas' song was close to ending.

Standing behind the curtains, he felt more nerves than he'd felt in a long time. And it was beyond irritating! He hadn't been nervous about dancing since his debut so the fact that two men could make him so shaky was enough to piss him off. He glanced at the list of songs and actually felt a small surge of relief when he saw what had been chosen for him. Something with a faster beat than normal so at least that would be able to hide any jerkiness that his nerves might cause.

The music ended and a cheer came from the crowd. A few moments later, Thomas came through the curtain, using a police hat to fan his face. "They're hungry tonight." He muttered to Eren.

"Fan-friggin-tastic." Eren growled as he climbed the stairs and shoved the curtain aside. The cheer that had subsided came back full-force, his stage-name being wildly chanted as women shrieked and men whistled. Eren knew he was scowling but he didn't try to push it away. Hell, he was in a bad tonight and he didn't care who knew it. With long strides, he stalked to the steel pole, putting all the frustration from the nerves and confusion into the steps. The cheers increased as the crowd picked up on his mood. Eren came to a halt at the pole. Looking out at the crowd, he immediately spotted Erwin and Levi. They were in the same seats as before but this time, there were twin smirks on their faces.

Smirks, huh? Yeah, fuck that and the horse it rode into town on, Eren thought to himself. A loud crackle announced the start of the song and a second later, the first two blasts of "Can't Fight The Moonlight" Blasted through the speakers. Planting his feet wide apart, Eren shoved his back against the steel pole and jerked his hips in time to the beat, slowly lowering himself to the stage as the slower notes of the first verse slipped around him.

As his ass touched the stage, he reached behind him and gripped the steel, swinging out his left leg. It gave him the momentum needed to get the pole moving. Swinging around it, he jumped to his feet as the chorus began. Pushing his chest against the pole, his ass swung out behind him and he made a slow curl of his spine, the arch moving from his shoulders to his ass before he dropped low and back up.

As he once again faced the audience, he noticed that Erwin and Levi were still smirking but their gazes were more focused and less cocky. It was like they were suddenly taking him seriously, like they understood that he was in a bad mood. And just like that, Eren's nerves vanished. Confidence rose in his chest and he finally felt himself get absorbed into the music. In his mind, the memory of the private dance leaked through him and a slow burn of arousal slipped through him, making his movements more languid than before. Eren bit his lip as he arched his spine against the pole, trailing a hand down his torso to cup his groin, working the action for all it was worth.

As the smoother notes of the song sounded, Eren lowered his knees to the stage. His hands came down in front of him and he repeated the crawl from last night, knowing that it would make the crowd scream. And they did. But what held his attention was Erwin and Levi. They both sat forward, their expressions tightening. Eren smirked in response as he came to the edge of the stage. With a smooth curl of his spine, he was on his knees. Shoving his hands into his hair, he partially covered his face as he rolled his torso and spine, doing what Mina loved calling a "Booty roll." Hell, that was the best way to describe it. Letting go of his hair, he trailed both hands down his ribs to the waistband of his shorts, lowering them slightly, just enough for a small peek of dark hair to emerge. A shriek of approval sounded from next to him and he smirked at the woman responsible. Turning to her, pretending to ignore Erwin and Levi, Eren knelt in front of her and blew her a kiss before whirling to his feet and striding back to the pole, his hips working over-time. Grabbing the steel, he swung around it, hitching his legs up and turning himself upside down, repeating the rolls of his back as the song crescendoed.

Sliding a finger between his lips, Eren bit down lightly as he slid down the pole, the notes of the song fading as it ended. As he touched the stage and pushed himself to his knees, the crowd roared in approval. Eren was still smirking when he stood up and turned his back on the crowd. He could feel Levi and Erwin watching him and the low burn in him suddenly tripled, becoming a burning throb. God, he was actually hoping they asked for another private performance.

Hannes grabbed his shoulder as he passed. "Don't know what got into you tonight but damn! I think we need some caution signs on the floor right now." Eren snorted, knowing Hannes was only half-joking. If he was right, the janitors weren't being paid enough to clean up.

"Jaeger! Hold up!" The manager ran up to him, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Let me guess. Another private pole dance?" Eren asked, crossing his arms.

"Even better! They asked for a lap dance!" The manager said excitedly.

Eren froze. "No way. Not doing it."

The manager shook his head, still grinning. "Sorry, Jaeger. But they paid even more than last time so I'm not giving you a choice in this one."

Eren glared at him. "How much did they pay for me last night after what they gave you?"

"Seven hundred for the twenty minutes they were in there with you."

Eren choked in surprise, unable to find words. Seven hundred?! Were they insane? No one paid that much for a private dance, especially in this part of town! The dancers were lucky if they hit two hundred for a private performance. And usually half of that went into the managers hands.

"How much did they pay this time?" He asked, stunned.

"For just the dance? Eight hundred. Don't ask me what they're paying you directly because I've got no clue. Now fix your make-up and get ready! No way am I passing up that kind of money!" With that, the manager darted away. The guy was actually skipping. Skipping. Eren rubbed his forehead, stunned out of his mind. In a daze, he walked back to the changing rooms and dropped into his seat. His make-up was fine. No streaks in his eyeliner and no smudging in the eye-shadow.

"Eren? You good to go?" Reiner's voice broke through his fog. The big blonde was standing behind him, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah...yeah. I'm ready." Eren stood up and walked out the door, aware that Reiner was hovering close behind him. The guy clearly wanted to say something but Eren got the feeling that he was holding it back out of respect.

"Got something you want to say?" Eren asked, glancing back.

Reiner rubbed his jaw before sighing. "Yeah. I don't want to sound like I'm lecturing you but are you really okay with dancing for those two? Bert and I both saw the state you were in last night. Annie was vague about the details but it wasn't hard to figure out."

Eren sighed. "I don't know if I'm okay with it." He replied.

"Then why do it?" Reiner pressed.

Eren didn't reply. He honestly had no idea how to reply. The most obvious answer was the money that it would make him. But he knew Reiner wouldn't accept that as a reason. There was no way in hell he was admitting that it had felt good. Well, good didn't do it justice. Incredible? Maybe. Beyond amazing? Yeah, that was more appropriate.

Eren froze as he came to the door of the private room. Annie was standing there with Bertholdt. Her eyes were as guarded as always, revealing nothing. But she stepped away from the door and placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning in close. "If at any time you want to stop what's happening, do us both a favour and wave at the camera. I'll send Reiner and Bertholdt in." She said quietly.

"Thanks, Annie." Eren murmured. While he doubted that he would want or need the help, he did appreciate it. Annie had always been an enigma to him. She barely spoke and when she did, it was usually to insult someone or make a judgement call. But she had these rare moments of compassion that came out of nowhere and surprised the hell out of everyone. As she let go of his shoulder, she whispered, "I'll try to keep Mina out this time."

"Appreciate it." Eren replied. It wasn't anything against Mina. It was just...hell, she was a friend! And despite the fact that they had both seen more of each other than most married couples, it felt weird to know she had watched him last night.

Shaking his head, Eren opened the door and stepped inside. His stomach twisted when he saw the difference in this room to the ones dedicated to pole dances. No stage in here. No poles or anything for him to use as tools for his performance. Just one giant leather couch that was big enough for at least three people to stretch out on. And how appropriate was that, Eren thought to himself as he walked into the centre of the room, staring at the leather.

Behind him, the second door opened and instant shivers raced down his spine. The room seemed to shrink as Levi and Erwin moved into his peripheral vision. Eren felt his breath speed up as they moved to the couch. More expensive suits. And damn...they looked good. Erwin was decked out completely in black, the only break in the darkness being a pair of what looked like diamond cufflinks. Levi was the opposite. His suit was pure white, the same cravat adorning his throat as last night. In silence, both men dropped onto the couch, the leather creaking softly as it absorbed their weight.

Unable to help himself, Eren asked "So who am I dancing on?"

Levi actually snorted while Erwin covered his mouth to muffle a soft laugh.

"So you can have a spine." Levi murmured.

"Only when I'm pissed off." Eren replied, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.

Erwin stopped laughing and tilted his head towards Levi. "The honour is his tonight." He said.

Faking a confidence that he wished was real, Eren shrugged and walked forwards, stopping in front of Levi. The smaller man raised his hand and waved it, indicating that he wanted the music to start. A loud blast of electric guitar burst from the speakers and Eren felt an answering rush of excitement. This song, despite the fact that he rarely danced to it, was a personal favourite. The lyrics were a little dirty, the subject obvious and it was just so perfect to dance to. As the opening notes of "When I Tease" filled the room, Eren gave himself over to the music, over to the awareness and excitement these two men created and started to dance. Placing his hands on Levi's shoulders, he twisted his hips to the concussive beat, jerking them almost wildly. His head swung backwards, the longer strands of his hair swaying with the movement.

As the lyrics started, he made slow work of climbing into Levi's lap, first straddling just one leg before raising his other leg and flipping it to the other side of Levi's legs. The smaller man smirked in approval as his eyes raked all over Eren's body, starting at his face before lowering to Eren's nipples poking through the white mesh of his shirt and then even lower, to the skin-tight white shorts that weren't hiding anything. Eren couldn't deny that he was still slightly hard from his performance on stage and he knew the shorts showed it. They really were too small to hide an obvious reaction.

Ignoring it, Eren ground down into Levi's lap, his ass swaying in time to the beat of the song. His hands slid from Levi's shoulders to his chest, sliding under the fabric of his suit jacket and slowly spreading the lapels. His fingers pressed against Levi's chest, feeling a wall of solid muscle under the expensive material. The man might be small but he was by no means delicate. A thrill of arousal swept through Eren at the discovery. His eyes swiveled to Erwin and took in the size of him. From the way the suit clung to his larger frame, it was easy to tell that the blonde was exactly the same. A suit only fit that well if what was underneath was hard as rock, honed from years of exercise and dedication.

The lyrics "It pleases me to tease you" came through the speakers and Eren turned his attention back to Levi, feeling his lips curve into a smile as the line "I want to get a rise from you" slid through his ears.

Gripping Levi's cravat, he leaned in close, his cheek sliding against Levi's as he raised himself up on his knees. One of Levi's hands slid up his thigh, gripping the muscle. Strictly speaking, touching was against the rules. But in here, the dancer made the calls. And Eren didn't feel like telling Levi to stop. With a quick lithe movement, he shoved himself backwards so that he was standing again. On a blast of drums, he swung his leg up and brought his foot down on the back of the couch next to Levi's head.

The smaller mans smirk vanished as a hungry glint entered his eyes. Eren felt a stirring in his cock in response to that look, goosebumps racing over his skin. Curling his spine, he rolled his ass out, turning it into a thrust of his hips that worked in time to the beat. Over and over, he repeated the curl and thrust, his hands hitching into the waistband of his shorts. Slowly, he undid the button. The hand on his thigh tensed as Levi's eyebrows snapped down, his mouth tightening.

Unable to help himself, Eren let out a soft laugh. It was a heady feeling to know he wasn't the only one feeling the heat.

"Play-time's over." Levi suddenly growled, the hand on Eren's thigh tightening.

"Agreed." Erwin's voice murmured in Eren's ear.

Jolting, Eren realized that Erwin was standing behind him, the man looming over him. Below him, Levi held his thigh tightly in place while his other hand went to Eren's ass. Without warning, he pulled Eren forward and pressed his face into Eren's arousal, the heat of his skin sinking through the thin barrier of his shorts. Eren gasped, his cock going from semi-hard to rock-hard in an instant. Levi's mouth opened and his tongue laved along Eren's cock, moistening the shorts.

Erwins hands came to rest on Eren's hips, holding him in place. He needn't have bothered. It felt too good, too hot for him to even think about trying to get away. Eren moaned deeply as he felt Erwin's chest press against his back, the soft expensive fabric of his suit teasing along every inch of skin. To his shock, he felt Erwin's fingers hook into the waistband of his shorts. The blonde began to push them down, a low rasp sounding out as the zipper came undone. Levi gripped Eren's leg and pulled it off the back of the couch, positioning it so his foot was on the floor. Erwin took his cue and pushed the shorts down further, slowly dragging the parting over Eren's cock. The tingling rasp of the teeth of the zipper raked along the flushed tight skin, making Eren cry out in pleasure. His head fell backwards, landing on Erwin's shoulder.

Finally, Erwin stopped pushing the shorts and Eren realized that they were held tightly around his thighs, unable to be pushed down further because of his legs were spread. He almost laughed in amazement. They had effectively immobilized him. If he tried to run, the shorts would trip him and they'd easily be able to catch him again.

"Not bad at all now that I can see the whole thing." Levi murmured from below him, one hand remaining on his ass to hold him in place while the other curled around the base of Eren's cock, stroking the hard column as his tongue flicked out across the flushed head. Eren let out a strangled sound, his hips twitching in response. Levi's lips parted and he sucked the head of Eren's cock into his mouth, a delicious wet heat that wiped any potential protests from Eren's mind. Arching against Erwin, he gave an involuntary thrust. The blonde chuckled in his ear, his hands leaving Eren's hips. One came up to Eren's cheek and cupped it, turning Eren to face him. He didn't pause as he laid his lips against Eren's, starting a soft kiss that was just a mere brush of feeling. The softness of the gesture was maddening. He wanted more. Of what, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wanted more.

A whimper left him as Erwin's other hand slid up his ribcage, tracing over the mesh of his shirt before finding one of his nipples peeking through the weave. Erwin smiled against his lips as he raked a fingertip along it before squeezing it gently, working it into a hard point. Pleasure streaking through him, Eren gasped in response. Erwin took advantage of his open mouth and slid his tongue into Eren's mouth, kissing him harder and deeper than Eren would ever have expected. Moaning, he gave into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Erwin's and feeling more turned on than ever before. Hell, he was ten times more aroused than he had been last night and he'd thought that was the limit.

Erwin's hand left his cheek and sought out his other nipple, his fingers working them into hardened nubs and tweaking them hard enough to introduce a tiny element of pain into the intoxicating mix of sensations. That thread of pain quickly disappeared, merging with the pleasure to create an overwhelming maelstrom that had Eren reeling. With Erwin kissing him so perfectly and working his nipples while Levi performed magic on his cock, Eren sank into the ecstasy, losing himself in it.

Reaching up, he curled his fingers through Erwin's hair, marvelling at the silkiness of the blonde strands. His other hand did the same with Levi's hair, finding it felt almost the same, just slightly thicker. Levi swallowed around the head of his cock before taking more of it into his mouth. Eren's eyes flew open as he felt the back of Levi's throat. That was deeper than he would have thought possible from this angle! Jerking his mouth free from the kiss, he looked down, panting. Levi's grey eyes were staring up at him and the sight was so damn sexy it made Eren's legs tremble.

The hand holding the base of his cock began to move, gliding along his inner thighs. Eren tensed in surprise when he felt one of Levi's fingers slide between the cheeks of his ass. Erwin clearly sensed his sudden tension. "Don't worry, Eren. Neither of us will do anything that you don't want us to. If you want us to stop, just say so."

That finger raked along the seam of his ass and Eren's eyes fell closed. That had felt way too damn good. Was it supposed to feel that good? More importantly, how could it feel that good? Levi repeated the movement but this time he pressed a fingertip directly to the tiny pucker between Eren's ass cheeks, pushing gently.

Eren cried out in wonder, stunned. Rather than being painful, it was like a burst of bright light. It snapped through him, leaving him mute. Raw nerve endings that had never been touched in any way were sitting up and crying out, begging to be touched. Eren's head dropped forward as he gasped, his hips rolling as Levi's finger continued to press against him, working against the tiny ring of muscles.

Erwin kissed along the length of his neck before biting down gently on the juncture over his pulse point. Levi sucked his cock deep into his mouth and throat, his nose coming to rest in the short dark curls on Eren's groin.

It was too much! Too much sensation, too much pleasure, too much everything! Eren jerked in their grip as he felt every muscle in his bod tighten in preparation.

"I...I'm gonna cum!" He moaned.

"Then cum." Erwin whispered in his ear.

Another hard press of Levi's finger against his ass made Eren lose it. Screaming, he arched backwards against Erwin, feeling the blonde clasp him tight as Eren jerked in his arms. His hips pumped against Levi's mouth as he came, jets of cum spilling into Levi's mouth. His scream became choked as he felt Levi swallow around his cock, swallowing everything that Eren released and continuing to suck. Just as he felt the orgasm starting to taper off, to calm down, the finger at his ass gave one last push and worked it's way inside him. The last of his breath punched out of his lungs as another round of ecstasy was set off, his cock jerking violently. But nothing was released, everything inside him already spent. A combination of violent pleasure with an edge of pain wracked him as the dry orgasm ripped through him, making him sag in Erwin's arms.

The blonde held him close, ensuring that he didn't collapse to the floor. Slowly, Levi released his cock and pulled back, wiping his mouth as he smiled. Grabbing Eren's legs, he lifted them and placed them on the couch. Erwin lifted Eren's torso and laid him gently on the leather, stepping back as Eren gasped for breath. The blonde reached down and stroked his cheek.

"You are perfection, Eren." He murmured.

"Expect us back tomorrow night. We aren't done with you yet." Levi murmured, taking Eren's hand and kissing the knuckles. In unison, both men rose to their feet and walked to the door. Eren heard them say to let him catch his breath before the door closed and he was left in the silence.

"Jesus." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 - Run To You

Something wet slapped against his stomach. Eren jerked in surprise, his eyes opening open as he snapped out of the doze he'd been in.

"Your dick's hanging out of your shorts." Annie muttered as she stood over him, her face as empty as ever. She wasn't looking at him but rather keeping an eye on the door, like she was expecting it to open any second. Eren raised his head from the leather couch and found that she was right. And she'd dropped a wet towel on his chest.

"What's the towel for?" He asked, struggling to sit up.

"Clean-up if necessary." Annie replied, finally looking at him. Eren blinked in surprise as he saw the barely-hidden concern in her ice-blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled them back into place, stuffing his cock back inside. He winced as he felt how sensitive the flesh still was, his body still tingling with the after-effects of what Levi and Erwin had made him feel.

Annie sighed. "I know you didn't ask for help but are you really okay with what they did to you?" Her voice was soft as she asked the question.

Eren looked away. "I don't know." Picking up the towel, he wiped his face. While there wasn't a lot to clean-up thanks to Levi swallowing everything, the cold dampness of the towel did work to clear his head and make him think properly. Come to think of it, what the hell was he thinking? In the years he'd been doing this, he had never let anyone even come close to touching anything underneath what he was wearing. That had been his one stipulation when the manager had given him the position and the one thing they had both agreed on. There had been too many incidents with other strippers to let that rule be broken and the manager was actually very protective despite how much he loved his money. Okay, there were different rules for the private dances. The strippers held the power there and were allowed to dictate how much touching was allowed. If it went too far, all they had to do was signal the security camera and the situation would be broken up.

So why, after such a long time of refusing to let anyone touch him, was he actually letting so much happen? Annie had been working here for just a little bit longer than him so she was more than aware of his rules. So it was no wonder she was concerned.

Annie shoved her hands in her pockets with a sigh. "Don't let yourself become addicted, Eren. It never ends well." With those words, she walked to the door and slipped through it, murmuring something to Reiner and Bertholdt. The big blonde guy nodded and scratched his head while Bertholdt tipped his head back and sighed.

Eren got to his feet, grateful that his legs weren't shaking anymore. Exiting the room, he looked at the two security guards. They didn't say anything which spoke volumes about their confusion. Unable to think of something to say, Eren headed back to the change rooms. Through the walls, he could hear people cheering. Judging from the music, it was probably Mina on stage. No one else danced to Cascada, finding that it was too fast for them. Mina on the other hand somehow found a way of working the songs to perfection, using the speed to full advantage and turning her routines into feats of acrobatics that were more suited to something out of Cirque De Soleil than a seedy strip club.

The change room was quiet, no other dancers in sight which Eren was actually grateful for. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Hitch and her bitching. Yanking off the shorts and the mesh shirt, he kicked the boots off and pulled his own clothes back on. A soft ringing from his mobile phone caught his attention.

Mikasa. Frowning, Eren placed the phone against his ear. "Yeah?"

"I set the stove on fire." His sister mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

Eren snorted. "What were you trying to make?"

"Pancakes." Came the reply.

"Only you could mess that up."

"Shut up. Can we afford a repair?"

Eren thought for a second longer than necessary. "Yeah. Call for one tomorrow. I got paid extra tonight so it's okay." No way was he admitting why they could afford it.

"Kay. Sorry, Eren." Mikasa said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go out for breakfast tomorrow." He said, smiling.

"My treat since I messed up." Mikasa said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Deal. Pancakes then." Eren laughed as Mikasa agreed and hung up. At least that situation was normal and one that he could easily deal with.

A soft sound of distress woke him. Eren blinked himself awake, squinting at his alarm clock. Three-thirty in the morning? What the hell? Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself upright. Without the pillow muffling his hearing, he could hear it. Mikasa. That was definitely Mikasa. Eren jumped to his feet and ran out of his room and shoved open the door to his sisters bedroom. Her curtain was open and the ambient light from the streetlights outside was enough to let him see. She was curled up tightly on her bed, hugging herself tight as soft sobs shook her shoulders.

Eren cautiously tip-toed forward until he could see her face. His heart clenched as he saw the sorrow contorting her features. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her lips were parted over gritted teeth. A nightmare. Eren sighed sadly as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Mikasa. Come on. Wake up for me." He murmured, reaching out and gently stroking her shoulder. Her eyes shot open as she jerked awake, her hear whipping around to stare at him. Shit. Her eyes were red, brimming with tears.

"You're okay." He whispered. "You were dreaming."

Mikasa shuddered as she took a deep breath. Slowly, she relaxed her arms and pushed herself into sitting position. She was still shaking. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes. Eren felt a pang when she wouldn't look at him but this was the usual procedure for when she had a dream like this. When they had been younger, she had never hesitated to curl into him for comfort. But now, her own desire to appear strong for him stopped her from doing it. And it sometimes hurt.

Eren continued to stroke her shoulder. "What happened?"

She sighed. "It's stupid." She replied softly.

Eren squeezed her arm lightly. "It's never stupid. Tell me."

Finally she looked at him. Her dark eyes were shining slightly from the tears. "It was just the night my parents died. You were there but you couldn't hear me. I was...I was yelling at you to run. But you couldn't hear me." Her words were halting as she breathed past the hitching sobs.

"I can hear you now." Eren murmured before yanking her arm so that she sprawled across him. Mikasa gasped in surprise, stiffening against him. Before she could pull away, Eren closed his arms around her in a tight hug. "I can always hear you, Mikasa. And I'm always right here next to you." He said into her hair. A surge of relief went through him as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and hug him back. Sighing, she relaxed against him, her head resting on his shoulder. A soft feeling of peace fell around them as they sat there in silence. It had been a long time since Mikasa had suffered from a nightmare like that and it was rare that she ever let herself be comforted. Yeah, she could be soft and kind when she was with him and Armin but there was always some kind of wall around her that she refused to lower.

That wall had gone up the night her parents had been killed. Something inside her had broken so badly that it had never healed right. Eren had watched as his mother and father had tried to break through her wall, to get Mikasa to open up to them. But trying to break her wall had been useless. She would be polite and answer every question directed at her but she'd hidden behind it. Until the night when he had first heard her crying. Eren had been annoyed at first but the second he saw her face, trying so hard to keep quiet so that no one would hear, he'd been lost. Instead of breaking through her wall, he'd done the equivalent of climbing over it to hold out his hand from the top, there to pull her up to a safe place.

Smiling into her hair at the memory, Eren said, "It's been a while since you've let me hold you like this."

Mikasa sniffed. "I hate crying." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Eren snorted. "I'll have the painkillers ready when you wake up." If there was one thing he had learned about his sister, it was that crying gave her headaches. Fierce ones. She became downright scary when they were bothering her so having a big supply of painkillers on hand was important.

"Do we have chocolate?" She asked quietly.

"No but I'll grab some as soon as I wake up." Eren replied, squeezing her tightly.

He felt her smile against his shoulder. "Don't bother. I'll just order chocolate pancakes." She murmured.

"Good idea." Eren said with a soft laugh as she pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes. "You should get some more sleep. You've got an advanced class tomorrow."

Mikasa nodded as she lay down. "Stay until I fall asleep?" She asked softly.

Eren nodded, taking her hand and threading their fingers together. His world outside of this apartment might be confusing the fuck out of him but right now, right here with his sister, this was something they both needed. It was normal and for him, normal was really necessary right now.

Why did Armin need so many textbooks? And why the hell was Jean here? Eren scowled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring at the two of them. Armin was shaking his head at something Jean was saying. Knowing how this usually went, the horse-faced jackass was probably offering to pay for the textbook and wasn't going to take no for an answer. And as a result? Armin was getting hopelessly flustered, desperately trying to say that he would pay for it himself.

Eren watched as the two of them went back and forth, the same arguments being tossed between them. Rolling his eyes, he dug his I-pod out of his bag and shoved his headphones on. Scrolling through his library, he settled on "Run To You" by Bryan Adams.

"When you two are done, I'll be waiting outside." He muttered as he walked past them. Armin yelped some kind of reply to him but was quickly side-tracked by Jean taking the textbook out of his hands and pulling him deeper into the bookshop. Probably to find a private alcove or something. Lord knew the guy couldn't keep his hands off Armin for longer than five minutes. Grimacing at the mental image, Eren walked out the door. Oh, it wasn't that he didn't like the relationship. Hell, he was happy for Armin. His best friend had been in love with Jean for three years and had only last year managed to pluck up the courage to confess. Turns out that Jean had felt the same way but had been under the impression that Armin was straight. That still made Eren laugh. Armin being straight was like the Pope admitting he did drag shows in his free time.

Hitting play on his I-pod and hearing the plucking of the guitar, he leaned against the wall of the bookshop with a sigh. This song was perfect for a dance. But even as he thought that, a shiver ran down his spine as potential choreography slid into his mind. Choreography for a private dance rather than a main-stage performance. Biting his lip, Eren increased the volume, fighting the urge to start moving to the music.

Something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Eren turned and his eyes widened. Standing on the corner of the street talking into a cellphone was Erwin. Next to him stood Levi. Both men looked irritated. Erwin's eyebrows were furrowed as he spoke into the phone while Levi was impatiently drumming his fingers on the hood of what was no doubt their car. No one in this part of town owned something that expensive. It just screamed money and it, along with them and their fancy suits, were gathering a lot of attention.

Erwin jerked the phone away from his ear and shoved it inside the pocket of his coat before saying something to Levi. The smaller man somehow managed to look even more pissed before he jerked his head in the direction of a cafe. Erwin nodded and they began to move away at a brisk walk.

Giving in to an impulse he didn't understand, Eren followed them. If anyone had asked him why he was doing it, he probably wouldn't have been able to answer them. He didn't understand it himself. With the song still playing in his ears, Eren chased after them. The irony of it wasn't lost on him though. Run To You indeed, he thought with a snort.

He froze as both men halted at a pedestrian crossing. As they began to turn around, like they sensed they were being followed, Eren ducked into an alleyway, pressing himself hard against the concrete. Why the hell was he doing this? Did he want them to know he was there? Then why was he hiding? Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. He dug around and pulled out his I-pod and hit repeat on the song. Maybe thinking about that dance would stop him from chasing after them.

A sudden hard vibration against the wall next to his head had Eren snapping his eyes open before he froze in place. Erwin!

The blonde man was standing in front of him, his towering height and large muscles frame caging Eren in. Or maybe that was more due to the fact that his palms were flat on the wall on either side of Eren's head. His lips curved into a smirk. Over the smoky lyrics, Eren heard him as he spoke. "You're not very good at sneaking up on people, Eren."

"Who said I was sneaking?" Eren said, unable to make his voice steady. He was breathing way too hard to manage that.

"What do you call ducking into an alley after you followed us down three streets?" Erwin replied, one hand going to Eren's lips. His fingers dragged along them, slipping between them and rubbing softly. Any snappy response that might have been in his head fled as the soft touch went all the way through him, lighting up every nerve ending in his body.

"Knock it off. I'm with friends." Eren forced out, suddenly scared at how much he wanted more of the touch.

"They can wait." Erwin murmured, lowering his head and dragging his lips down Eren's neck. A soft gasp escaped Eren as Erwin held him in place.

"Make it quick, Erwin. That jackass isn't going to be easy to deal with if we're late." Levi said from the entrance to the alley. He was leaning against the concrete wall, arms folded as he watched. He didn't look as angry as before. Hell, he looked amused. And more than that, it looked like he was enjoying the show in front of him.

"Understood." Erwin murmured into Eren's neck, sliding his palm down the centre of Eren's chest, raising goosebumps in its wake.

"Stop it! People can see us!" Eren gasped out.

"Not with me standing here. Now shut up and just let Erwin touch you. He's been craving it since you last danced for us." Levi replied in a bored voice. "And keep your voice down. I love your screams but if anyone comes in here, it'll be because you can't keep your mouth shut rather than any other reason."

Eren glared at him but any irritation or embarrassment he felt fled as Erwin's hand trailed the last few inches and cupped his groin, rubbing at his now half-hard cock through the fly of his jeans. Eren moaned softly, his hands clenching into fists at the pleasure that began to course through him.

"What are you listening to you, Eren?" Erwin asked softly as he pressed soft kisses up to Eren's ear, his breath fanning over the sensitive skin.

"Bryan Adams. Run...Run To You." Eren whispered.

"Appropriate. I'd like to see you dance to that for us." Erwin said, a smile in his voice as his fingers undid the button of Erens jeans. Eren clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a cry as Erwin pushed his hand past the waistband of his underwear and found his swollen cock, his fingertips grazing over the leaking slit. Eren's eyes clamped shut as Erwin's fingers wrapped around his cock and began to pump back and forth, the movement slightly restricted by the fact that his pants were still on. But something about the confinement made it even more intense, Erwin's grip somehow becoming tighter and hotter as the fabric limited his movements.

As the guitar riffs of Run To You slid through his ears, his hips loosened and began to move to counter Erwin's strokes. Eren gasped against his palm as his own movements got faster, his need to come bearing down on him faster than ever. Was it because he was embarrassed? Or because they were in public and a secret part of him actually found that exciting?

"Levi. I need your handkerchief if you don't mind getting it dirty." Eren heard Erwin say over the music.

"Dirty? I wouldn't say this is dirtying my handkerchief." Levi replied, whipping it out of his breast pocket and handing it to Erwin. The smaller man smirked at Eren, licking his lips slightly. "This is the only thing I will ever see as actually improving the state of that piece of cloth." He murmured as he turned back to watch the entry of the alley.

Eren cried out against his palm as Erwin placed the handkerchief over the head of his cock, the soft material sticking to the flushed flesh as his leaking precum soaked it.

"Go ahead and cum, Eren. I won't leave any trace behind." Erwin whispered in his ear. As his warm breath fluttered against Eren's ear, that was all it took. Eren threw his head back and screamed into his palm, his hips bucking wildly as his cock jerked in Erwin's hand. Those long fingers kept pumping, driving him on and milking every last drop of release from him, the handkerchief soaking up every drop.

Gasping, Eren sagged against the wall with shaking knees. Erwin smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "As beautiful as ever, Eren." He murmured. With a quick twirl of his hand, he pulled the handkerchief from inside Eren's underwear and stared at the soaked square of cloth. It had probably been pristine and white before Levi handed it over. Right now, it was a sticky mess that had Eren blushing despite himself.

Levi took it from Erwin and slid it into the pocket inside his jacket. "That's one thing I don't feel compelled to ever see clean." He murmured as he eyed Eren with heat in his eyes. But then he scowled. "We're late." He muttered.

Erwin sighed before quickly doing up Eren's jeans, a lingering caress making Eren groan. "Indeed we are. He's going to be difficult to deal with now."

"Worth it, though." Levi replied.

"True." Erwin looked down at Eren with a knowing smile. "We'll be back at the club tomorrow night, Eren. Be prepared to dance privately for us."

Eren forced his voice not to shake as he asked, "Why not tonight?"

Levi actually laughed. "You don't work tonight."

Eren blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Flash some extra cash at your manager and he's willing to share anything." Levi replied as he began to walk away, Erwin following him closely.

"That's...not fair." Eren muttered as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Tomorrow night, Eren." Erwin said as he left the alley. For a long time, Eren stood staring at the entrance to the alley, wondering what the hell had just happened. Giving into them at the club was one thing. This in the alley? Either he had lost his mind or he was quickly on the path to that happening.

A chime sounded from his phone. Pulling it out, he saw a text from Armin asking him where he was. Groaning, he stuffed it back in his pocket and headed back to the bookstore. Hopefully Armin and Jean had resolved their argument about the textbook. Right now, that was far more appealing to look at than to examine what the hell was getting into him when it came to Levi and Erwin.


End file.
